


Papa Ardyn and Family

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Small moments of the family of three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the Papa Ardyn Drabbles.
> 
> It's fun to see what kind of Father Ardyn would be like.

“Up!” That small voice cheered, arms raised to be picked up.

You watched as Ardyn picked up his little girl, watching as Daddy Dearest nuzzled his little girl’s nose against his own. Before pressing his lips against her cheek and blowing a raspberry as the little girl shrieking giggling.

A soft giggle left your lips, as you watched your little girl being spoiled by Daddy. She had Ardyn’s beautiful red hair, the only thing she seemed to have gotten from you was your eye color, everything else a replica of Daddy including limited powers.

“Who’s Papa’s little Princess?”

“I am!” This was reward with more shrieking giggles, and kisses from Papa.

You placed your hands on your hips, remembering how just 3 years ago, Ardyn would always lay his head and hand on your enlarge stomach running circles over your bare skin, every so often placing soft kisses against the skin. Whispering that he would make sure that nothing would ever harm the little one, he would than be rewarded with a kick, that would make you grunt, but only spur the man on to place more kisses and sweet talk.

You already knew that the little one would be a spoiled little Daddy’s Girl, and Ardyn had lived up to that. Providing her with everything her little heart could want, and should Mama tell her no. The little one would tap into Daddy’s powers and throw one hell of a tantrum, where Papa would quickly scoop her up and give her whatever she wanted.

His little Princess, that’s what she was. You couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the way he held her and spoiled her. You were his Queen right? Weren’t you supposed to be spoiled too?

“Ardyn, Dearest it’s time for our little Princess’s bath.” You called, moving into the room from the doorway where you had been watching them play.

“No Mama.”

“Allow her to stay up a little longer, My Queen.” Ardyn chuckled.

You rolled your eyes playfully, as you picked up the little one from Ardyn’s hold, “We must keep to her sleep schedule or else we’re dealing with a very cranky, Princess.” You explained, as your daughter immediately nuzzled into your neck giving you a hug, always up for affection. Besides you wanted some Ardyn time as well.

“My Queen,” Ardyn called, as you begun to walk to the bathroom, the little one reaching out her small hand to her Father, who immediately grabbed the small hand within his hand. Almost sending you stumbling back, as you had to grab her waist to avoid her from jumping into Daddy’s arms, you wondered why you hadn’t got use to this.

“All right, Precious arms up.” You called setting her down in the bathroom, as your little one rose her arms, still holding tightly to Papa’s hand. “Ardyn, it’s going to be hard to get her dress off if you’re still holding her hand.”

“Let me handle that, you can get the water ready.” Ardyn replied.

“Fine.” You sighed playfully, standing up as you moved to the tub, getting the water to the perfect temperature, before pulling the stop.

Recalling the months where you had become rather good friends with the bathroom, mostly the toilet, as your morning sickness was horrible. Besides throwing up black gunk wasn’t how you enjoyed spending your morning, or afternoon, or nights. You carried the little one, so why didn’t she prefer you? And shouldn’t that leave Ardyn grateful, you held her for 9 months, and comfort her while she was still in your womb. Who knew that a magic baby was such a handful. So where was your royal treatment?

Even though Ardyn was there for all of it, holding your hair back. Rubbing your back, and shoulders, telling you how beautiful you looked, even when you bloated to the size of a behemoth. Yet why didn’t the spoiled little Princess come to you for snuggles, and cuddles? Where was Mommy, and Beloved Wife time!

Right, if you treated her the same way Ardyn did, you’d have a much worse problem on your hand. A spoiled Princess that no one would be able to rein in.

Standing from the side of the tub you turned to your family, “We’re all ready over, Ardyn!” You barked, as you saw they had both disappeared.

A quick chase through the house, ended with you summoning the powers Ardyn had given you, plucking the little laughing bundle of joy from Ardyn’s arms, before quickly stripping and depositing her in the tub, so Daddy couldn’t try another escape attempt. A quick scrub and towel down, and the little one was now standing in the middle of the bathroom, in her night attire, rubbing her eye and yawning.

“Sleepy, sweetie?” You cooed, braiding her hair into loose pigtails, scooping her up, before escorting her back to her room. Stepping out of Ardyn’s outreached arms, as the little one rested her cheek against your shoulder muttering softly. “I’ve got her.” You playfully scolded, leave it to him, and her feet would never touch the ground.

Ardyn gave a playful pout, as he followed you to the Princess’s bedroom, helping you tuck her into bed, before handing her the stuff Chocobo he had picked up years ago.

“Mama, Papa, love Choco?”

Ardyn chuckled, as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “There’s no wrong way to love a Chocobo, Princess.”

You leaned forward pressing a kiss to a sleepy cheek, than to the Chocobo plush that was presented to you. “Night, night Princess. Night, Night Choco.”

Those large eyes closed, before either of you could shut the door for the night. Moving to your shared bedroom across the hall, as Ardyn did not like to be far away from his Princess even during sleep.

The two of you climbing into bed for the night, as you snuggled closer to the other. Finally able to get him alone, and with no interruptions. Unfortunately you were so exhausted by this time of day, you could do nothing more than lay against him, and feel the soft surges of magic that would fall from the man, as you both rested.

You eyes drifting close for the night, as the man held you close.

“Mama.”

You opened your eyes, rolling over, and almost shrieking at the slightly glowing eyes of your daughter standing beside the bed, her little Chocobo plush held tightly in her grip. Tears in the side of her black and golden eyes as she seemed to have drawn powers in her sleep.

“What’s wrong, precious?” You called, sitting up, as Ardyn groaned beside you, sitting up to see what was wrong.

“I had a bad dream, sleep with Mama and Papa?”

You giggled softly, scooping up the little one, as you put her between yourself and Ardyn, “Of course, sweetie.”

You waited for the little one to lay down, her little Chocobo held tightly to her chest, as she rolled her back to Ardyn. You giggled before laying down beside her, pulling her close to your chest. Smiling as Ardyn wrapped his arms around the two of you, before placing a kiss to your forehead, than your little one’s.

“What about Choco?” The sleepy little mind called.

“I do apologize, Choco.” Ardyn chuckled, leaning forward pressing a kiss to the Chocobo plush.

You smiled, as you felt Ardyn settle back down, before pulling you all forward to him. Your daughter held tightly between the two of you, you had to admit, if you were to be jealous of any woman in Ardyn’s life, you were happy it was a woman that was half you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Time with Ardyn's family

You could hear it from the office within your grand home, your beloved telling your tiny beloved stories of the big bad things that would go bump in the night. You would have prefered to be in there with the two of them, rather than dealing with this meaningless paperwork that these idiots on the councils requested.

Yet you knew that if you did not do it, than it honestly had no chance of getting done, as Ardyn hated doing anything of the sort. Should the council request him to sign anything in their presence they would be surprised to find that it wasn’t as neat and beautiful as all the stuff you had to sign for him. Another sigh left you, should you have no interruptions, you would at least be there to help put the little one to bed and give her a good nighttime story instead of the ones that Papa was filling her head with.

“…and the huge monster leaned in real close, teeth flashing, ‘Are you the Princess?’ he hissed.” Ardyn read from the storybook, his beautiful young daughter in his lap.

“What happened next Papa?” She asked, turning to him with those large eyes, the same as her mother’s. Her auburn hand having taken after his own in pigtails.

“The Princess said, ‘Who are you to ask?’ the creature hissed, ‘I am the one that will gobble you up!’ and he pounced!”

The little one let out a shrieking scream as she felt part of her Father’s magic wrap around her, softly lowering her to the ground. Only for her to feel lips on her belly and her Papa blow, creating that tickle in her tummy as little chubby legs began to thrash playfully with the tickle. “Papa! Papa! No fair!”

“The creature shows no mercy!” Ardyn hissed playfully, his fingers tickling at her sides, as little hands smacked playfully at his hair with shrieking giggles.

“No fair.” She cried playfully, only for her Father to release her, as she scurried to her feet and begun to run as fast as her chubby little legs could take her in her fluffy little dress.

“You may run Princess, yet you can’t hide.” Ardyn mockingly roared, as he moved after the little one, noticing the skirts of her dress disappear into the study/office where you were held up.

You had been so focused on your work, that you didn’t even notice the door be pushed open, or the hands lifting your dress. That is until you felt a hand against your bare leg, shifting back in your chair, you pulled up the curtain of skirts to your floor length dress, only to be greeted by your little one.

“Darling.” You giggled, you and your beloved had used so many nicknames with her, you were absolutely certain that she would have never learned her actual name. “What are you doing?”

“Shh, the monster.” She whispered.

“Oh, all right.” You smiled, lowering your skirts as you returned back to your task at hand. Yet you did hear the door open this time as you beloved moved into the room. “Hello Darling.”

Ardyn moved into the room, pressing a kiss to your check, “Good evening, Beloved, you haven’t happened to see an rouge Princess lately have you?”

“Rouge Princess?” You inquired, stroking your little one’s head underneath your dress, as you felt her stifle a giggle. “About this tall, in a pretty pink dress Daddy got her, with eyes like mine, and beautiful hair like her Father?”

“Yes that would be the one.”

“Can not say that I have.” You giggled, as you felt the little tap your knee.

“Than you wouldn’t mind if I had a look around.” Ardyn replied, checking underneath the desk, behind the couch, and table. “Beloved, would you mind standing for me.”

“But of course.” You smiled, allowing your little one to maneuver your feet, so as not to step on tiny hands when standing as this was a common occurrence. “As you can see no Princess here.”

“Mama, make a break for it.” She whispered quite loudly, causing both of you to stifle a giggle.

“Well sir, I shall take my leave.” You replied, shuffling out the room as you now had a tiny one clinging to the back of your legs.

Ardyn chuckled fondly, as he watched the little lump on the back of your legs, and the outline of the fluffy dress underneath your empire dress. “Beloved, I fear that you may have been deceiving me.”

“Mama, run!” Your little one quickly gasped, as she removed herself from underneath your dress, taking a hold of your long sleeve and bolting, you giving a light jog to keep up with her chubby little legs.

“You cannot run from me.”

You gasped, feeling the tentacles of your beloved surround you, easily and gently plucking you from your daughter’s clutched before pulling you back to your husband.

“Mama!” Your little one gasped, feeling the silk of your dress leave her fingers. “Give the Queen back, monster!”

Ardyn held you within his powers, holding you so that your feet barely touched the ground, pulling you close as he looked to his daughter, “She’s my Queen now.” He chuckled, pressing his lips to your cheek, before blowing as you had to choke down a giggle at how hilarious the scene must have looked.

“Never!”

Both of you had to admit, you weren’t expecting for her to get so far into this game, as her little eyes glew gold before summoning a little squeak sword, rushing to her Father as she begun to strike repeatedly. Bringing the monster down, as it released her Mama who quickly scooped her up showering her with praise.

“Oh strong Princess, you rescued me!” You cooed, before turning to your beloved on the floor still pretending to be dead. “It seems that the monster has left your Papa, only true loves kiss will wake him.”

Your little one turned to you, “Well kiss him, Mama.”

You could hear Ardyn trying to stay in character and not laugh, as you giggled softly, “Papa loves the both of us, maybe we should both give him a kiss.”

“Right! It’ll work doubly fast!” She cheered, as you knelt allowing her to press a kiss to her Papa’s cheek, while you pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You save me!” Ardyn gasped playfully sitting up to engulf you both, “How shall I ever repay you?”

“Ice cream!” She cheered without a second thought.

Ardyn turned to your, awaiting your answer as it had gotten late, “Belove?”

You gave a shrug, at least he asked this time, “She did save us both. Wha Ardyn, put me down!” You gasped as he scooped you up, still holding your daughter.

“We mustn’t delay.”

So there you sat on the living room sofa, watching some children’s movie, your legs resting over your husbands, and your daughter curled up in your lap, all of you enjoying your ice cream cones. You mind briefly wondering to your paperwork in your office that was still unfinished.

“She reminds me of Mama.”

“Why is that, Princess?” Ardyn inquired.

“She’s pretty and smart, and her husband loves her.”

You smiled softly, your work could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tantrums are always lovely

Oh, this was lovely, absolutely lovely!

You could not recall how many times you had told Ardyn that spoiling your little one was a bad idea, but Papa could not say no to those big eyes or puffy little cheeks. It often resulted in you being the bad guy and having to stop a spoiled god powered toddler from causing mayhem and madness.

“Beloved?”

“You caused this mess you fix it.” You snickered sitting down to watch the drama unfold, as your husband gave you pleading eyes to assist with the tiny terror currently tossing her toys all over the room.

“Are you hungry, My Dear?”

“No!” The tiny voice shrieked loudly.

“Sleepy?”

“No!” The tiny one hissed her eyes, normally the same as your own, glowing a harsh gold like her father.

“What is it you want, princess?”

You watched as a piercing scream came from the little one, unable to form the words correctly as to what she wished. You of course knew, but Dearest Dad was out of his comfort zone. Ardyn was so well at spoiling and causing laughter for his little beloved that he never knew what to do when she became grumpy.

“Princess, please let Papa know what you want,” Ardyn called lifting his daughter, as she begun to kick and scream. “All Papa wants to do is help. Does Princess want a new Chocobo?”

“No!”

“A moogle?”

“No!”

“A new dress?”

“No!”

“A new sword?”

“No!” This time he got the dejection in stereo, only to turn to you as you had you took objection to a new weapon as well.

“Help Papa, understand.”

You giggled, allowing the screaming and tantrum to go on five minutes was long enough, and you had to admit a flustered Ardyn was rather adorable. So you stood from your spectator seat, brushing out the invisible wrinkles of your dress, as you moved over to your husband who seemed to be at his wit’s end, still holding a crying little one.

“Allow me, beloved.” You called, holding out your arms, as Ardyn handed over your little one.

Golden eyes watched as you held the screaming child to your shoulder, giving her back a few pats and then a burp from the little one, who was all sunshine and rainbows now.

“Is that better, my little one?” You cooed, as you pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Yes, Mama.”

“I’m happy to hear, now shall we find what’s for dinner?”

“Yes.” She cooed, as you sat her down, taking her hand as you allowed your daughter to lead you out the room, only to stop at the door. 

You smiled to your still rather flushed husband“Are you coming along, Beloved?”


End file.
